The Mist and the Cloud
by Kyoumen-Fumei
Summary: The cloud and mist are basically the same, but still different...what shall happen with their encounters? will contain yaoi  boyxboy  and lemons, so if u dont like that, dont read this ...yea, i suck at summaries...so basically, 1869 and maybe 6918...idk
1. The Encounter

This is Fumei and Kyoumen's joint fanfic ^_^

The pairing in this will be 1869, and rarely 6918…(Fumei: che…)

**Warning:** contains yaoi (boyxboy), so if u don't like, DON'T READ

**Disclaimer:** if we owned KHR...who knos how many parts would have yaoi...we dont own anything but the fic :P

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Encounter<p>

"Kufufu, being naughty again, Hibari?"

In the middle of a random alley, two figures stood facing each other. The raven haired one, Hibari, got into his fighting position. "Kamikorosu yo, Mukuro!" Just as Hibari was about to charge in, the other disappeared into mist. But as quickly as the teen with different colored eyes disappeared, he reappeared again, but this time behind Hibari. Mukuro suddenly hugged Hibari around his arms. "My, my, you must love getting punished, don't you, Hibari?" Then he licked and blew into Hibari's ear. "KAMIKOROSU YO!" Hibari jabbed his tonfa into the Mukuro's stomach, managing to break free of the other's hold. The pineapple head winced at the pain he received. Glaring at Mukuro, Hibari asked, "What do you want, herbivore?"

"Kufufu, must you really ask? You, of course." When said, Mukuro licked his lips. The raven haired teen's eyes narrowed. He sighed in exasperation, "No herbivore, not today. You of all people should I'm not gay."

"Hmm~? But there's always a chance that…fine then, Hibari-CHAN."

Said person's eye twitches. "Hn." Hibari turns to leave the alley. "Actually Mukuro," After pausing, he continued, "give me a call." The pineapple head smiled, "…Kufufu, but of course, your highness." When said, he bowed.

"Hn," Hibari smirks. "Don't be late." Then he went off to terrorize undisciplined students.

When Mukuro thought he was out of hearing distance…"Kufufu, my Hibari is so cute." But…because Hibari is super pro… "Nani?" Hibari asked in a menacing way.

"Hm~? I can't say my cute Hibari is cute?"

Hibari's eye twitched once again. He starts walking away again, and when out of sight, he ran. "Oya oya, he ran away…kufufu." Mukuro turns into mist and goes on to trail his raven haired lover.

It is still during school hours, so a few students wonder what is with the person on the roof of their school building. But when examining that person closer, they dare not say a word about that person.

This person sits on the roof and strokes his pet bird, Hibird, fondly on the head. He sighs and mutters, "Baka Mukuro…"

…

Hibari sighs again. "What are you doing, herbivore?"

"Oya oya, discovered already?" The pineapple head turned back into his physical form and stood in front of Hibari. "Maa, just getting bored~." He walks over to pet Hibird, who chirps happily. Hibari stands up and stares at this scene for a while. "Hn…why do u keep chasing me, useless herbivore?" While still petting Hibird, Mukuro replies, "Hm? Why ask such an odd question? I'm pretty sure you know the answer already…" Hibari raises an elegant eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"Ehh, you really don't know? Well, it's because…I. like. you~." Then Mukuro air kissed Hibari. When said, Hibari inched away, but still held a blush on his pale face. "Well, I…really like you too…!" Hibari tenderly placed his hand on Mukuro's cheek and leaned forward to kiss Mukuro on the lips. Blushing furiously, Hibari sprinted towards the roof door, raced through the door, and continued running through Nami High.

The surprised Mukuro placed his fingertips on where the raven head just kissed. After understanding the situation, he gave chase after Hibari through Nami High while having pink lightly tinted on his cheeks. Hallway after hallway, the two finally reached outside of the school. Hibari reaches the gate and attempts to throw Mukuro off track by taking a sharp turn at the gate. He slams the gate shut, but Mukuro jumped onto the gate and landed safely onto the ground next to Hibari. The raven head had a surprised face on, but quickly got together his usual composure. He started sprinting off again. Mukuro sighed in annoyance.

"Hibari, wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fumei:<strong> REVIEW PPLZ, ...thank u ^_^

**Kyoumen:** ADD SAMA IN MY NAME CUZ I AM POWERFUL...MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
>not bad for second fic i think...review or else. . . . . . . . . XD<p>

**Fumei:** yes yes, kyoumen...SAMA 9_9


	2. The First Time

The First Time

**Fumei:** hi pplz! Wassup? Ok, so second chappie with hibari and mukuro ;)

**Kyoumen:** kufufu…

**Fumei:** yes yes… *sweatdrop*

**Warning:** CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMON SCENE! DO NOT READ IF U NO LIKEY! …but if u do…enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** if we did own KHR…we wonder how many yaoi parts there would be… we don't own any characters, just the fic~ :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"_Hibari, wait!"_

Hibari could not hear Mukuro because he was using all his concentration on trying to evade the pineapple head.

"I SAID WAIT, DAMMIT!" shouted Mukuro on top of his lungs. A few pedestrians turned to see what was happening. The raven haired one showed no signs of stopping. Mukuro got pissed and used his last effort to make Hibari stop running away. He jumped with all his strength he had left, wrapped his arms around Hibari's thin waist, and knocked both himself and Hibari onto the soft, green grass. Mukuro sighed in relief, "You finally stopped… at least we can talk face to face now…" The pineapple head props himself up with his elbows, but still on top of Hibari. "Well, just to confirm my feelings…" Mukuro leaned down and kisses Hibari on the lips. His tongue flicked at Hibari's lower lip, making him gasp, and allowing access to Hibari's mouth. The raven head's eyes widened farther than any asian and felt another blush creeping onto his face. He struggles in attempt to stop Mukuro, but fails miserably. Hibari gives up and melts into the kiss. Both of their lungs were screaming for oxygen, so they reluctantly let go from each other panting hard.

The raven head was the first to regain his composure. "Stupid herbivore…it's broad daylight…" Hibari whispered, "and there are people watching too…." He looks away from Mukuro, with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kufufu, you know you liked that." Mukuro whispered huskily into Hibari's ear, sending shivers to the other's body. He starts to nibble on the raven head's ear, causing Hibari to gasp in surprise. Hibari growled in embarrassment, "If we're going to do this," pausing to shove Mukuro off of him, "at least let's do this in private…" He stood up and started to walk away. Mukuro, being the person he is, took that the other way. "As you wish, your highness," the pineapple head said while smirking. He strides over to Hibari and picks him up easily into the princess style. Mukuro uses his special abilities and teleports them both into a love hotel room.

The carrier set Hibari onto the bed, and then kneeled in front of Hibari. "Your wish is my command…what is it that you would like me to do?" Mukuro asked. Hibari, blushing once again, looked away and replied, "I…want you…to…..be uke…."

"But of course…"

Mukuro gently took Hibari's right hand and kissed the fingers. He let go of the hand and stands up to take off his shirt. Hibari looked surprised but still kept composed. He patted the area next to him on the bed, inviting Mukuro to sit. The pineapple head raised an eyebrow but still walked over to sit on the bed. As soon as Mukuro sat down, Hibari all of the sudden tackled Mukuro and pinned him to the bed. He kisses Mukuro forcefully and then releases with both panting. Hibari smile sadistically and said, "Definitely uke material." While continuing to kiss Mukuro, he took off his coat and flung it off onto the floor.

The pineapple head moaned into the kiss. He tried to win dominance, but gave in to Hibari. "Ahhh….mn…" Mukuro wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck to deepen the kiss. Mukuro's face was flushed when he released for air. His hands roamed down to Hibari's pants, struggling to take off the pants. "Pants…in…the way…."

Hibari smirks, "Allow me, useless herbivore…" He sits up and removes all his clothing except his shirt. Mukuro stares at Hibari with lust swimming in each other's eyes. Hibari goes back to kissing Mukuro, except with more intensity. Mukuro could feel his blush spreading to his whole body. He holds Hibari tighter, if anymore possible. "Hibari….ahhh…MORE…!" Mukuro moaned while grinding his pants against Hibari's manhood.

"So impatient, herbivore?" Hibari smirked once again. He shimmies down to use his mouth to get rid of Mukuro's troublesome undergarments. Using his tongue, Hibari starts licking and teasing Mukuro's now exposed throbbing dick. Mukuro lifts his hips to increase contact, but Hibari purposely moves his head along with Mukuro's hips. "Stop…unn…teasing…me…ah!" He bucked his hips to make the contact with that wonderful tongue increase. Hibari smirked, "So impatient are we, herbivore? Hurry up and suck." He prodded four fingers against the mist's lips. Mukuro nodded, swirling his tongue around each digit, fully coating them. The skylark removed his fingers and quickly stuck one into Mukuro's tight entrance, leaning in to kiss the surprised guardian. Said guardian grunted, wincing at the intrusion as white stars exploded across his vision. "Do…that again!" gasped Mukuro. Hibari smirked, then added another finger, immediately scissoring, and then another, making Mukuro stiffened with each intruding finger. "Don't scream out like a little princess, herbivore," Hibari warned, and then entered with one swift thrust. He stayed in without moving to feel the pleasure of Mukuro's tight hole, and for Mukuro to get used to his length. After waiting for a moment, the raven haired one started pulling out, until only the head of his dick was in, and then quickly rammed back into Mukuro. He continued this pattern, getting faster with each thrust.

"Ugh…!" Mukuro clenched the mattress sheet until his knuckles turned white. "Ah…gh…!" A hot breath escaped his mouth with each thrust. He releases the mattress cover in order to pump his neglected member in rhythm with Hibari's thrusts. "Hah…almost there…harder…HARDER! FASTER, HIBARI!" Hibari grunted in response and pushed the tempo faster. "Hn… *grunt* herbivore…so…impatient…" Hibari flicks his face to rid of his sweaty bangs. "I'm…close…how about you…herbivore…?" Mukuro smiled weakly, "Yeah…pretty much…ahh!" He pulled Hibari's face closer for a kiss. "Mnn….ugh…wanna…cum together?" "Hn," Hibari smirks painfully, "fine, herbivore…in 3…2…1…" The two voiced their climax together. "Aaahhhhh…" Hibari released his seed into Mukuro and lays on Mukuro's sticky chest. The pineapple head wraps his arms around Hibari's waist, and then Hibari falls to the side of Mukuro. Both feel exhaustion taking over, and a whisper was barely heard to the other's ear.

"Love you, Hibari…chan…"

* * *

><p>Fumei: sighs...REVIEW AND TELL "US" HOW IT IS! i wanna kno how to make it better...yesh! XD<p> 


	3. Preparing

Preparing

Fumei: I feel like I'm typing a lot…cuz kyoumen…sama…-_-" doesn't have much to say…grr

Well, this chappie is about…well, you'll see when you read :P

"_Love you, Hibari…chan…"_

**Next morning at dawn…**

Under the silky, yet a bit sticky, blanket, one of the bodies shuffled around. He slowly sat up, taking in the morning air of the room. Grey eyes searched the room and laid its sight on the other body sleeping peacefully. Those same eyes widened, realizing what just happened last night. "Shi-…" No more sound came out from that person's mouth when he felt an arm wrap around his waist tighter, pulling him closer to the other's warm body. He sighed, looked at the other with the blanket covering the hip region, but still revealed a clear substance on the other's chest. Looking at himself, he saw that it was same, just cleaner. The raven haired one gently pried the arm of him and grabbed his clothes thrown onto the floor. He put his clothes back on walks over to the window, grabbing hold of the curtain. Curtains were pulled back, allowing the morning sun to fill the room. The light also hit the person's face, making him grimace from the sudden brightness. That same person closed the curtains, careful to not wake the other. He walked over to a counter and ripped a piece of paper off of a notepad. After swiftly writing a note on the paper, he placed it on the door with a stab from his tonfa, making sure the paper stuck to the door.

After some time Hibari left the room, Mukuro finally woke up from his sleep. He reached over to hug Hibari again, only to find an empty space. There was a silence while he patted the empty space. Mukuro flung himself upwards to be in a sitting position on the bed, but then winced at the pain at his lower back from the sudden movement. "_Damn, he seriously fucked me hard…_" He grabbed his clothes, hurriedly put them on, and then slightly limped towards the door. "Eh? A note…oya, oya, I hope I don't need to pay for damaged property…" And then he read the note…

Note:

_Dear Useless, Helpless, and Weak Herbivore,_

_Last night was surprisingly surprising. However, I am now curious as to how this would work out. I don't think I love you, but you keep me wanting more. The feeling of me in your hot caverns, above and below, arouse my dick just by thought. I would like to experiment today once more, if you're not limping so much seeing as I did a good job of fucking you into the bed last night. Meet __me at Namimori School, Disciplinary Committee HQ. Nobody will bother us there. If you're good, I just might let you fuck me. One percent chance of that though. _

_Prepare your best, most arousing lap dance._

_Disciplinary Committee Head Chairman, Hibari Kyouya_

The pineapple head blushed a crimson red, but quickly fought it down. "To think that I would have another chance…wonderful…" He licked his lips in anticipation. "Now, to prepare for my visit…" When said, Mukuro disappeared into mist.

**At the HQ…**

"Midori tanamiku…" A small yellow fluff flew onto Hibari's shoulder. Just as the raven haired one was about to pet Hibird's head, a prefect walked into the room. "Hibari-sama," Kusakabe bowed. He noticed a difference in the room (a twin-sized bed, walls fortified with carpets "borrowed" from classrooms, and a chair). "Are preparing something, Hibari-sama?" Said person smirked, "No, not at all." Kusakabe was not convinced, so he started thinking what those objects could be used for. Hibari interrupted his thinking. "I need the school empty until the students show up ten minutes before school start. No exceptions, not even the night guard." Kusakabe sweat-dropped but answered, "Hai, Hibari-sama!" He saluted Hibari and started to leave the room, but before he could, Hibari all of the sudden appeared next to him and wacked him on the head, making him not remember how the room looked like. Kusakabe fell to ground, bending his regent-style hair. After five seconds, he got up, walked out, and got on the phone to give orders. From inside the room, Hibari could hear the excessive defense go up (automatic heat sensing machine guns, land mines, trip wire, ferocious shark…wait, ferocious shark? …the works). He closed his eyes and leaned back in his office chair.

**At Kokuyo Land…**

In one of the rooms, a person was tossing around clothes onto the floor, bed, and any other empty space in the room. "Hmm…let's see…there's this outfit…but then…ooh! I like this! …Hmm…but this is one is more…" In the midst of choosing, Ken walked into the room. "Oi, Mukuro, Chrome is loo-…WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS?"

"Oya? Ah, Ken! Just who I need! Ok, ok, so which one should I wear…this one… *pulls out an outfit* …or this one? *pulls out another outfit*"

"Uhh….M.M.!" Ken yelled.

Said girl also walked into the room. "What do you wa-…wow, who's that for?"

"Ah, hello M.M., would you like to choose? Should I wear this one, or this one?"

"Hm…the first one."

"Ah, yes, I can see why you cho-…oh no! I spent too much already! Shoo, shoo, I must change quickly!" Mukuro pushed the two out of the room while leaving them in a surprised condition. "Tsk tsk, I must hurry, otherwise Hibari isn't going to let me…!"

Mukuro changed into the outfit, and then slipped his Kokuyo Middle School's uniform over the outfit. "There! Done!" When said, he turned into mist and teleported to the HQ.

M.M. was peeking from her hiding spot, with a shocked face with how Mukuro looked with the outfit. "Odd…maybe I should have told that chrome was looking for him…wait…that outfit…wasn't that…!"


	4. A New Experience

A New Experience

Fumei: hiya pplz, this is chappie 4~

Ok, so, this chappie will have alottalottalottalotta stuff in it…so be prepared~

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything, just the fic XD

**Warning:** will contain lemon! If u don't like, DON'T READ…if u liiiike, then enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

><p>"<em>M.M. was peeking from her hiding spot, with a shocked face with how Mukuro looked with the outfit. "Odd…maybe I should have told that Chrome was looking for him…wait…that outfit…wasn't that…!" <em>"

Hibari blinked his eyes to shake off his sleepiness, and then smirked, "Reveal youself, herbivore."

"Oya oya, you detect me so quick…well, I'm here for my one percent chance of topping you. And if I remember correctly, I also have to do 'my best, most arousing lap dance,' yes?" Mukuro stripped himself of his uniform, revealing what he had prepared for Hibari. Grey eyes widened at the sight before him: the mini skirt hiding just enough without looking slutty, the black stockings covering the slender legs, and the tight top showing off the skinny waist.

"Kufufu, so Hibari, any requests on how I do my lap dance?"

The raven head took in what he saw with his lust filled eyes. The same grey eyes narrowed and then Hibari smirked in amusement. "You have exactly twenty seconds to fully arouse me. You may tease, hump, do whatever, but no kissing, and removal of clothing fully. If you fail, I will fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk in a year and you will be my slave." Hibari's eyes seemed to glint at this idea. "If you succeed, you will be riding me tonight. If you make me cum, you can fuck me, however long and hard you want…but I am very good at keeping it in…begin…now!"

"Hai, hai, Hibari-SAMA."

Mukuro strolled over to Hibari. He stood in front of Hibari, and then placed a knee in between Hibari's legs. The pineapple head then lifted himself up with the arms of the chair. He started with his face really close to Hibari's face, moved upward, keeping his body close to Hibari, but careful not to make contact with Hibari. While moving upwards, one of Hibari's hands goes to partially remove the skirt, revealing the lacy undergarments that females would wear. The raven head smirked at this. Mukuro continued to rise until his covered manhood is right in front of Hibari's face. Then Mukuro swiftly slides back down, only to turn around and then use his still partially uncovered ass to grind against Hibari's dick. He got off, and then faced Hibari again. Bending down until he is between Hibari's legs, Mukuro ran his hands over Hibari's legs, purposely avoiding the raven head's twitching tent. His hands moved upward, going underneath Hibari's shirt…the twenty seconds were up.

"Hn, not bad, but you failed." An evil glint shone in Hibari's eye. "Since you tried so hard, I will let you ride and fuck me for twenty minutes." He began to take off his coat and shirt. "But after that…" Hibari kicked off his shoes. "I will fuck you so hard; you won't be able to shit for a month." Pants, then boxers, dropped onto the floor.

"_Yess! I get to top Hibari! Too bad…it's only twenty minutes…heh, let's try to extend that time…kufufu…"_ Mukuro quickly carried Hibari into the princess style, and then sauntered over to the bed. The raven head felt the faintest tint of blush on his face. "Kamiko-…" He noticed he didn't have his tonfas in his hands like usual. Hibari started to feel uneasy knowing that the tonfas were not in his hands. Mukuro noticed this and smirked. He tossed Hibari onto the bed and then immediately straddles Hibari. "Ne, Hibari, do you wanna guess how much I love you?" Mukuro pecked Hibari's lips, and then kissed again, but more intensely. He gently bit Hibari's lower lip begging for entrance. Hibari reluctantly opened his mouth, then Mukuro's tongue shot in and explored Hibari's wet cavern. After what seemed to be hours, Mukuro finally released, swallowing in the sweet air.

"Too bad, you didn't answer my question…" Mukuro smirked and then licked his lips. "Mn, Hibari, you taste like chocolate…yummy."

Said person blushed even further. "Baka Mukuro…"

Mukuro says nothing, but just smiles. He unbuttoned Hibari's shirt unhurriedly while sucking on the revealed parts, leaving bright red hickeys on the pale skin. Mukuro finally unbuttoned the whole shirt, leaving a trail of red marks. He played with Hibari's nipples: sucking, licking, and pinching. "Hibari…your mouth may taste yummy, but your body is even better." His tongue licked Hibari's stomach to emphasize his words. The wet muscle trailed down to the raven head's manhood, and started to lick at the base of the dick. While gently massaging Hibari's ball sack, Mukuro's tongue licked various places on Hibari's member. The pineapple stopped his actions and asked, "…Ne, Hibari, would you like to be prepared?"

"…No…"

"Hai, Hibari-sama."

Mukuro positioned his member at Hibari's entrance, and then shoved his member into Hibari.

"AAAHHH!" Hibari yelled (not screamed) from the excruciating pain, tears welling up in his eyes.

Mukuro stays in there to let Hibari get used to the length, and then started at a slow, torturous speed. The skylark bucked his hips further into Mukuro, trying to increase contact.

"Ngh, hurry up…herbivore…"

"Hai."

Mukuro immediately thrust in and out at the fastest speed he could go. "Hah…you're so tight…Hibari…!"

"Ah…! Ah, ugh…ngh…ahhhh! Mu…kuro…soon…almost…!"

"Oya oya, not…yet, Hibari…I thought *grunt* you said you were good at…ah…! …Keeping it in…? ….But…not yet *pant pant* wait until I'm near too…" Mukuro wrapped his hand around the base of Hibari's member, preventing the raven head from cumming.

Hibari struggled to not speak in a whiny voice, "Bu-but…Mukuro…ah…! Mukuro! Hurry! I-ittai!"

"Ahhhhh…" Mukuro finally rid Hibari of the pain and then they cummed simultaneously. The pineapple head had to use the last of his strength in order to not smoosh his lover, so he used his arms to softly lie on top on top of the raven head's chest. Hibari breathed heavily, feeling tried. They just lay like that for a minute, in the after glow of the orgasm.

"Baka herbivore…you definitely went past twenty minutes…and for that…you shall be punished."

* * *

><p>Fumei: so short...and the lap dance sucked...but..but...OMG, MUKURO TOPPED! YESSS! ...but...hibari...kowaii...wat shall he have in store in the next chappie? idk, so plz be patient while i type it up~<br>thankies to J.J psychic for his super nice review... i thank thee for the review T~T


	5. The Punishment

The Punishment

_"Baka herbivore…you definitely went past twenty minutes…and for that…you shall be punished."_

The skylark quickly maneuvered around so that that he was on top of Mukuro, licking the other's half-erect dick. Suddenly, he stopped. "Suck me herbivore, I want to take my time punishing you." Hibari positioned his dick over Mukuro's parted lips, and then shoved it into Mukuro's mouth.

Mukuro woke up in surprise, but got the message, even though he barely heard what his lover just said. He started sucking, and then sucked harder, creating suction. Hibari clenched his teeth to suppress a moan from escaping his mouth. The pineapple head's mouth slid off of Hibari's dick, making an inaudible pop sound. He licked the pre-cum off the tip, and was about to suck it again when Hibari's mouth popped off of his member.

"Brace your hands on the headboard and stick your ass at me." Mukuro did as he was told and peeked at Hibari with a look of question. Hands grabbed Mukuro's ass and spread them. Mukuro felt something warm and wet enter his asshole, so he squirmed uncomfortably. Hibari pushed his tongue as far as it could go and licked around as a makeshift lubricant.

"…Ah! Hnn…ahhhh…Hibari….go…in deeper…" The pleading one pushed his ass out in attempt to make the tongue go in deeper. Hibari removed his tongue and smirked at the whines of the other. He positioned his fully-erect cock in front of Mukuro's entrance. The throbbing member slid quickly into the tight hole. Mukuro yelled in pain while Hibari groaned in pleasure of being swallowed by the tight heat. The raven head started thrusting slowly, letting the other get used to his length. While the pineapple head was occupied by the thrusts, Hibari reached under the blanket, fishing for something. He thrusted slightly faster, and smiles evilly as he found the object he was searching for. Pushing the tempo, Hibari whispered into Mukuro's ear, "If you need to cum, don't wait for me." He started shoving harder and harder, feeling Mukuro getting close, closer and…grinning evilly once more, Hibari clamped the cock ring around Mukuro's leaking dick. He laid Mukuro's back, still inside of him, and started ministering the pineapple head's nipples.

"Hi-hibari…what…ah! Hibari! Tha- *pant* that's mean! I need to…ah…cum! I-ittai, Hibari, ittai! Take…ahh…it off already…" All throughout Mukuro's pleading; Hibari was not listening to a single word, but instead paying attention to torturing the pleading one even more. "Ngh…! Fine…then…you don't get to…cum *pant* either…" Mukuro attempted to prevent Hibari to cum by wrapping his hand around Hibari's member, but failed.

The raven head smirked at his mate's attempt. "Do you really think you're that powerful?" He grabbed Mukuro's dick and then added a mini lock to the cock ring after tightening it as much as possible. Hibari started shoving back into Mukuro, thrusting faster and faster. "You can't win against me…" The dominant one summoned Alaude's handcuffs and then handcuffed Mukuro to the headboard. Hibari finally reached his limit and spilled his white seed into Mukuro, some dribbling out.

"AAAHHH! Ngghhh…ta-take it off…ittai…" Mukuro started to tear up. "Hi…bari…I need to…cum…take…it off…..please!"

The skylark smirked. "I told you I'd fuck you until you couldn't piss well." He started to tease Mukuro's painfully erect dick. Hibari flipped pineapple head around so that he was facing him. The raven head kissed Mukuro ferociously, pale hands played with the other's nipples. "Is all your cum building inside you, herbivore?" Hibari released his hands from the nipples and used three fingers to finger fuck Mukuro.

"I-it's building up…! Ah…ahhh…AAHHH! It hurts, Hibari…! Mukuro's eyes were scrunched up in pain; tears welled up in his eyes. The purple haired one asked with pleading eyes, "Please…take it off…ugh…ahhh…"

Gray eyes stared at the other for a moment before replying, "…No." He thrusted his fingers right on Mukuro's prostate. "Cry out in pleasure, herbivore, let me hear your destined pain."

White flashed across his eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mukuro yelled out with the mixture of both pleasure and pain. He curled over, the result of being not able to cum. Hibari quickly entered Mukuro, and immediately set a fast pace. He had a maniac look on his face, ramming in and out like crazy. Crimson liquid leaked out along with cum from Mukuro's hole. The skylark struggled to talk amidst of the pleasure he was receiving. "Let out…your screams of…pleasure…herbivore. Don't…keep it…in."

"Ahh *pant* ngh…gh…ah! …AAHHHH! It hurts…but…it feels…so…GOOD! AAAHHHH! More…Hibari…ah-AHHHHHH!

The raven head rammed in harder, more blood leaked out. "I…hah….told you *pant* I was…good at *pant* keeping it…in." Finally, Hibari cummed into Mukuro's well lubricated hole. He slid out his dick, which was covered with both cum and blood. Putting his face is Mukuro's ass, Hibari sucked to clean the hole a bit. While sucking, the skylark used his free hand to tease the pineapple head's past-fully-erect dick, pretending to loosen the cock ring. "Congratulations to you, herbivore, I will give you a present without the pleasure of fucking me senseless." Hibari positioned his own hole over Mukuro's quivering tip. He slid down slowly, getting used to Mukuro's swollen cock, and then started moving up and down.

"Ah…mnn…Hi-hibari…!" Mukuro tried to buck his hips upwards, but doesn't get far with Hibari already on him. That was when he noticed the ring was still tight on him. "Agh…Hiba…ri…why haven't…you loosened it…? …ahhhh…AAHHHHHH!"

Hibari felt his next orgasm coming along, so he quickly detached from Mukuro and shoved his dick into Mukuro's mouth. He cums a whole shitload and forced Mukuro to drink it all. After removing his dick from the pineapple head's wet cavern, Hibari kissed Mukuro fiercely. He teased Mukuro, ghosting his hands over the upper thigh region. Finally, Hibari actually loosened the cock ring, removing it from the leaking dick. He shimmies down to suck Mukuro, swallowing all the cum splurting out. After drinking all of the cum, Hibari wiped his mouth, and positioned himself at Mukuro's hole again. He thrusted into Mukuro one last time before lying against Mukuro and fell asleep, leaving Mukuro still chained to the bedpost. The chained one was in a dazed state, with cum dribbling out of his mouth. He grabbed what was left of his conscious and swallowed the cum in his mouth and licking the ones that was in licking range.

"Ah ah…you're so cruel, Hibari…but that's the way I love you…" Mukuro smiled sleepily, and then his eyelids shut, his mind traveling into his fantasy world.


	6. The Morning

Fumei: OMG, IM SO SRY PPLZ! i blame every part of publishing really late on skool...there were so many tests that there was practically no time at all to type T~T ah well, im still in the middle of the CST...i just finished day 1 of it...bleh, tomorrow is gonna be the last for me, but Kyoumen-san has 2 more days XD ahahaha, sucks for her~

Warning: HAS YAOI! (BOY LOVE) IF U NO LIKE-Y, THEN NO READ-Y, GOT IT? if u do...then enjoy~

Disclaimer: dont own anything except for the fic itself XD

* * *

><p>The Morning<p>

_"Ah ah…you're so cruel, Hibari…but that's the way I love you…" Mukuro smiled sleepily, and then his eyelids shut, his mind traveling into his fantasy world._

Next Morning at 5:30am…

A yellow fluff ball flew through the open window, softly singing, "Midori tanamiku…" just loud enough to wake a sleeping prefect. Then yellow fluff landed on the sleepy prefect's head, chirping, "Hibari, Hibari!"

"Ah…ohayo…" The raven haired prefect blinked his grey eyes a few times to get accustomed to the brightness in the room. He suddenly noticed the warm bump next to him. Hibari checked the clock, searching for the hands in the rays of light. The skylark tugged the blanket down a bit to reveal the other's heavily injured area. He smirked, and then continued to dress into his clothing. Hibari took down the sound-relieving rugs and then went to burn them. He covered Mukuro with the bed sheet, and then sat down at his desk, starting on the load of documents waiting for him to sign them.

In the middle of finishing the documents, the head prefect heard two knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hai." Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's right hand man, entered the room.

"Hibari-san, permission to take down defenses?" Tetsuya asked. He looked at his leader, and then glanced at the lump on the bed with the slightly covered stains. "Did you fight?" The second-in-command looked at his leader again, observing the other's messed up hair, swollen lips, a slight flush on the face, and his irregular breathing. "_Hm…even if it was a fight…Hibari-san wouldn't look that bad after a fight…_Are you alright?" Still not receiving a reply, Kusakabe started worrying even more. That was when Hibari jabbed his tonfa into his right hand man's stomach, and then placed the unconscious person outside the door. He swiftly closed the door, sighing, as he walked back to his desk, waiting for a certain person to wake up.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Mnn…" The lump on the bed stirred awake. The pineapple head blinked a few times to fight his sleepiness, and then attempted to sit up. Noticing he was still chained to the headboard, Mukuro shifted his eyes to search the room. Then he spotted a raven haired person, but could not make the person out because of the bright morning light. That person noticed the other squint his eyes, so then he closed the curtains to block out the light.

"Eh…? …Ah! Hibari! Ne, ne, Hibari, wanna unchain me yet?" Mukuro wriggled around uncomfortably, but then accidentally moved into a position where his lower back and butt pained. "I-ittai! Ngh…Hibari…hurry up and unchain me alreadyyyy!"

Hibari smiled evilly with just a shadow a care. "Hn. Herbivore, put on some clothes, would you? According to the school dress code, not wearing a school uniform will result in detention, nudity will cause suspension, nudity and coming from another school will cause expulsion." The head prefect tossed the Kokuyo uniform onto the bed. "However, if you were in uniform, I could manage to get you out without harm." Hibari crossed his arms, laid back in the office chair with his eyes sparkle with amusment. "Amuse me, herbivore."

"Oya oya…" Mukuro lifted his boxers with a foot, and then let it slide down both legs. The boxers got stuck halfway, so the magic user shimmied down against the bed to make move up a little. When he went the furthest his arms could let him, Mukuro lifted his body, went back against the headboard, repeating the process over again. He does the same with his pants, just taking a bit longer. Finishing putting his pants on, Mukuro continued to lift his shirt with his foot. He stretched until the foot could drop the shirt through the head. "Ah…ne, Hibari, I can't really put on my shirt since my hands are chained…what should I do?" The pineapple head tilted in question.

The raven head smirked. "Whatever." He stood up from the chair. "I'll make sure no one bothers this room." Hibari turned to walk out the room. "I must start my watch over the school grounds…sayonara." Then the prefect slammed the door shut behind him.

"…eh? …..EEEHHHHHH?" What just happened left Mukuro with his heterochromian eyes wide open in surprise. "…Oh, wait, why am I panicking? How stupid of me…kufufu…" With that said, the magic user turned himself into mist and then reformed himself sitting on the bed without the chains on him. "There we go! Now I can put on my shirt~!" He slipped on his shirt and jacket and then hummed "Kufufu no fu" while strolling around the room. "Well, I don't wanna leave the room and cause trouble for Hibari…so I'll just stay in here! I'm so smart!" Then Mukuro started humming again.

The pineapple head was walking around when he noticed the gust of wind outside right now, and he felt the room needed some air. He opened the window, and the wind entered the room. Mukuro just stood there, enjoying the scenery from the window. "Ooh, pretty trees…oh…those are…sakura trees…kufufu, poor Hibari." Then he strolled over to the bed, climbing onto it. "Ah well, I'm still sleepy, so I guess I'll just sleep…" He stripped himself of his jacket and pants, and then went under the covers and fell asleep.

While Mukuro was napping, the head prefect was patrolling the school, but couldn't get a certain herbivore out of his head. All the moans he made, his sweating body, warm kisses, light feathery touches…all of these kept on repeating in Hibari's head.

End of the school day…

The raven head entered the HQ and saw his mate on the bed under the covers. He smirked and walked over to the bed. Hibari placed his knee on the bed, and then kissed Mukuro lightly on the lips.

Mukuro was already awake, but just pretended to sleep when the other walked in. His eyes fluttered opened and then wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. "Mn…hi Hibari-chan~…I'm hungryyy…so…I think I'll eat…you!" With that said, Mukuro flipped so that Hibari's back was on the bed, while the magic user was straddling the other. "Kufufu…" Mukuro swiftly grabbed Hibari's hands and then chained Hibari. "Hehe, now you'll see how I felt to be chained!"

The one on bottom got pissed, and tried to kick the other's crotch, but couldn't. He started to think of a "plan" to get himself out of this situation. "Oi, herbivore? Will you let me go?" Hibari asked almost pleadingly. "Pretty please?" He batted his eyelashes. "Please? I'll reward you." (OMG, Hibari is being gay right now! O_O)

The one straddling raised an eyebrow. Then he went into a thinking pose, where his finger is on his chin and he's looking upwards. "Hmmm…no. I might have actually considered it if you called me by my name…" A faint pink tinted the other's cheeks. "…then…Mu…mu…muku-"

"Too late~!"

* * *

><p>Fumei: sry...its pretty short this time...but theres alotta ideas, so im pretty sure i can update faster...plz be patient! thank u very much! *bows*<p>

oh! and plz review and tell me wat u think bout it! like, wat u like, dislike, wat "we" (kyoumen-san and me) could work on...


	7. Revenge

Heartless Lotus- pineapple head in maid costume, tail, cat ears, and "Master"…hm, didn't think I should have put in the maid costume and cat ears part, cuz even if mukuro illusionizes it, it would kind destroy the flow me and kyoumen had with the story…i did wat I could…

J.J psycho- ahaha, I love 6918! But kyoumen-san doesn't like that ;) that's y she's the one that put all the resistance with Hibari…and u can sorta see that I fought back, but still gave in :P

Revenge

_The one straddling raised an eyebrow. Then he went into a thinking pose, where his finger is on his chin and he's looking upwards. "Hmmm…no. I might have actually considered it if you called me by my name…" A faint pink tinted the other's cheeks. "…then…Mu…mu…muku-"_

"_Too late~!"_

Mukuro dove down and smashed a bruise-making kiss on the other's lips. While kissing, Mukuro unbuttoned Hibari's white polo shirt. The magic user's tongue searched the sweet cavern, and the polo shirt was finally* unbuttoned, he stopped kissing Hibari.

Seeing the skylark whimper from lose of contact made the other smirk. Mukuro straightened up from his position and then scooted down, so he was sitting on Hibari's legs, rather than the waist. Then Mukuro's hand cupped the raven head's semi-hard cock and squeezed…HARD. This released a sharp gasp from Hibari, and made him try to get more friction for his needy dick. Mukuro used his other hand to hold down Hibari's waist in order to prevent the other from moving too much.

While cupping the other's dick, Mukuro leaned down to kiss Hibari on the stomach, and then he released his hand from the cock.

"What…why did you stop…?"

"You'll see…" The magic user used both hands to hold up the other's legs, so that his head was underneath. Slowly, Mukuro stripped Hibari of his pants and briefs. While stripping, Mukuro's tongue ran along the underside of Hibari's legs.

The submissive one moaned. "You know herbivore, I hate being topped." He brought his legs together, making Mukuro's head stuck between his legs, and then flipped both of them into opposite positions. Hibari kicked his knee forward, making the other's head crash into the pillows. He released Alaude's handcuffs back into the Vongola box, and then smiled evilly. Pinning Mukuro down, Hibari started kissing down the other's body. After finally reaching its destination, the mouth bit down on the other's dick. "I always win."

"Ahh…!" Mukuro pushed his body to sit up, and then wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. "No way, I'm definitely topping this time! My ass hurts enough, so I'm gonna make your ass hurt too!" The two flipped around again. The pineapple head occupied the raven head with fierce kisses, while slipping off his boxers without breaking the kiss. He quickly shoves two fingers into Hibari's hole. Mukuro stretched the hole with the fingers, and then adding the third digit. He was careful to only hit the other's prostate only one or two times. "Actually Hibari…I'm going *pant* to have my own fun…'cause…I found…" He rummaged under the blanket with his free hand. "…this!" In Mukuro's hand was a large dildo with a fake cat tail attached to the end! He whispered huskily into Hibari's ear, "Ne, Hibari…do you play with yourself when I'm not in this room?" Not receiving a reply, he positioned the dildo in front of the other's hole. "Well…I'll know soon…" Being said, Mukuro shoved the dildo into Hibari's tight asshole.

Multiple moans attempted to leave Hibari's lips with each thrust of the dildo, but he gritted his teeth and managed to hold it in. He bent his leg and kicked Mukuro's crotch dead-on, with his big toe grinding against it. The skylark took this chance to flip their positions once again. He pulled the dildo out his hole and thrusted it into the other's.

"I see this is a battle for dominance, herbivore. But to make sure you don't move, a sacrifice will have to be made…" Hibari quickly slicked Mukuro's exposed dick with saliva. With that done, the seme placed himself on the other's fully aroused appendage. He leaned over to kiss, bite, lick, whatever possible, the uke's lips. As occupying the other with these actions, Hibari moved the dildo in and out, hitting the prostrate right on with every thrust.

"Ngh…ahhhh…!" Mukuro gritted his teeth, but small moans escaped here and there.* "Ugh…Hi-hibari…ah-….AHHHHH! Dammit…why…can't I be…top all the way…for once?"

"…If you really want to top, I'll put it into consideration…but I have a condition."

"What is it?"

Hibari smirked at the other's eagerness to know. "You'll have to call me 'Master.'"

"…Eh?"

"You heard me. You'll have to call me 'Master.'"

"But, how does that-"

"Do you want to top or what?"

"Then…ma-master…"

"Yes?"

"…please let me be the dominant one…!" Determination filled Mukuro's eyes, but there was also a hint of fear lingering around too. Hibari noticed this and then smirked. "Hn, stupid herbivore, u gave in too quickly, that's no fun." The raven head shoved the dildo in and out of Mukuro's hole again.

"Ahh…!"

Hibari swiftly got off of Mukuro right before the other cummed. Disappoint flashed across Mukuro's face, but was quickly erased so the other could not see. Sadly, though, the other DID see that look.

"Stupid herbivore." And with that said, Hibari removed the dildo from Mukuro's hole. Mukuro gagged from having an object suddenly shoved down his throat. The raven head chuckled at the sight of Mukuro with a fake tail hanging out his mouth. "So, herbivore, how does it feel like the taste yourself?" Mukuro spit out the dildo and grinned. "I didn't taste as good as you…" This statement left the other at a loss for words. Hibari quickly recovered from this state and glared at the other. "I will make you pay, herbivore…" When said, he drove his dick deep into Mukuro on the first thrust.

"AAAHHH!" Mukuro cried out from immense pain. "Kufu…fu…I wonder…how I'm going to pay…when…I'm enjoying it….ahh…ahhhhh!" He bucked his hips down in order increase the friction with Hibari's appendage. The skylark had a surprised look on his face, but that was quickly replaced with a smirk. He leaned down to whisper huskily in Mukuro's ear. "Herbivore is such a masochist…" Mukuro shuddered at the warm breath going in his ear and then gasped at the sudden pleasure and pain. The magic user grabbed his own cock and pumped in rhythm with Hibari's harsh thrusts. Feeling the other start the thrust faster, Mukuro knew that Hibari was close.

Coincidentally, both came at the same time. Mukuro smiled seeing that Hibari had an exhausted, yet satisfied look on his face. "Was that more exciting? Rather than chaining me up…?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, just let me rest…" He fell onto the bed next to Mukuro with a soft 'fwoomp' sound. And with that, Hibari immediately dozed off into his sleep. Mukuro chuckled at this. "Heh…I'm just glad I wasn't chained up again…"

*I laughed when I was editing the story…I typed funny instead of finally…ahaha -_-"

**apparently the magic user was trying VERY hard not to give into the pleasure of having both his dick and hole occupied. :P


	8. The Misunderstanding

The Misunderstanding

Fumei: hi pplz sry that I always take so long to type these T~T Im just really happy that u guys r pretty patient ^_^ ok, so, a little warning in this chapter…theres a little of drama language involved…SO BE PREPARED, cuz I warned u XD

blah" = talking

"_blah"_ = thinking

* * *

><p><em>Coincidentally, both came at the same time. Mukuro smiled seeing that Hibari had an exhausted, yet satisfied look on his face. "Was that more exciting? Rather than chaining me up…?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, just let me rest…" He fell onto the bed next to Mukuro with a soft 'fwoomp' sound. And with that, Hibari immediately dozed off into his sleep. Mukuro chuckled at this. "Heh…I'm just glad I wasn't chained up again…" <em>

10 minutes later…

Steel gray eyes snapped open. They stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning to glance at the body beside him. A small soft smile formed on his face when he noticed the other's peaceful look and gentle breathing. Fingers brushed the dark violet hair out the other's face, taking notice how smooth it was.

Without a word, the raven haired one swiftly slipped into his clothes. While walking out the door, he phoned Kusakabe to put up extra defenses around the school.

2 hour later…

"Hi…bari?" Mukuro sleepily blinked at the once again empty spot next to him. He rubbed his eyes to fight against the sleepiness. "Eh…? Ah…he left again…I guess I'll just stay over…"

The magic user paused and blinked a few times. "I wonder how Chrome-chan is doing…well, Ken and Chikusa are supposedly protecting her…I think…"

Another pause.

"…Shit! Those two said they were going on a trip yesterday!"

A distressed look appeared on his face. "Sorry Hibari, but I'm in a rush…" And with that said, Mukuro disappeared into his mist.

Time-skip to 5:35AM next morning…

Hibari entered the HQ, a slight smirk on his face, with the Namimori anthem on repeat. He turned his view to the bed, still partly smirking. It was then he noticed that Mukuro's presence wasn't there. His smirk fell, leading to a broken chair lying on the floor.

"_Shit…what did I think…he would magically stay here forever?"_ Trying to release his anger and disappointment, Hibari stabbed the bed, and ripped the sheets with his tonfa. _"What an IDIOT I am."_ He kicked the bed on its side. The bed groaned and collapsed onto the floor, and then the prefect heard a small 'clink.'

As the skylark glanced around what made that sound, he found it was the cock ring that made the sound. Hibari picked it up, and then stuffed it into his pocket.

Hibari sauntered over and sat in his desk chair when someone knocked on the door. It was Kusakabe who knocked, but before he opened the door, he heard something glass-like shatter on the other side of the door. This made him worried. "Hibari-sama?"

A loud 'KAMIKOROSU YO!' was shouted, followed by panting, and then a composed "come in."

Kusakabe entered the room, noticing Hibari was not himself, seeing that the head prefect was sitting in his chair, looking like he was about to break. Also, the shattering sound was apparently produced from the now-broken-in-pieces vase. There was a moment of silence, and then it was broken by Hibari.

"Take this piece of shit and burn it," a pale hand of the head prefect's motioned toward the broken bed. "Then dig a hole and toss the ashes in it." A pause. "…and clean that fucking mess by the door."

The other nodded, and then whistled. Immediately, a few of the Committee member appeared behind. They walked over to the messes, cleaned them up, and then quickly walked out the room, with Kusakabe following. Right before leaving the room, the leader of the regents glanced back, trying to comprehend what Hibari was feeling right now, but he just gave up, thinking it was better if he didn't know.

Hibari was left in the room, still sitting with his left arm blocking his face. Silver flashed and smashed into the desk in front of the raven head. There was a deep mark left by the tonfa. Hibari held the tonfa there for a while before letting it drop and then using the now free right arm to cover the rest of his face.

_Clank._ The tonfa rolled of the desk and onto the ground.

_Drip drip. _Salty liquid trickled off of the prefect's face.

* * *

><p>TheQuietPaperMoon- ahaha, im sry, but I guess hibari's pride is really high up…lol, don't worry bout the lemon part, me and kyoumen will do wat we see fit ;)<p>

Fumei: I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN FOR THE LATENESS EVERY TIME I TYPE THESE T~T  
>plz review :D<p>

Kyoumen: KUFUFU! the sama has returned! (briefly) *bows to readers* i apologize for my slave not belting out chapters like she should. enjoy and review. *leaves via shadow of darkness*

Fumei: oi oi... -_-" che, when i did i become the slave D:


	9. Chasing and Running

**Fumei:** O.M.F.G! WTF HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FREE SUMMER? T~T  
>i had planned to spend more time to typing stories and drawing, but nnoooo, asian parents interfering with me plans!<br>and right when this summer, i actually have summer skool... Q_Q

well, hope u likey...i apologize for the super long intervals between updating chappies...sry... (goes to hide in emo corner)

* * *

><p>Chasing and running<p>

"_Hibari was left in the room, still sitting with his left arm blocking his face. Silver flashed and smashed into the desk in front of the raven head. There was a deep mark left by the tonfa. Hibari held the tonfa there for a while before letting it drop and then using the now free right arm to cover the rest of his face._

_Clank. The tonfa rolled of the desk and onto the ground._

_Drip drip. Salty liquid trickled off of the prefect's face."_

At the Kokuyo Base…

The purple haired magic user strolled into the empty rooms of the base, wondering how everyone is. "_I wonder how Hibari is_…Chrome-chan? …my sweet Chrome-chan~, where did you go~? …..Chrome?" Heterochromian eyes notice a trail of crimson on the floor. Mukuro followed the trail, leading to a wall. On the wall, written in a messy format, was, "I HAVE SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO YOU, MEET ME AT THE BASEMENT BELOW NAMIMORI'S SHOPPING DISTRICT'S PARKING LOT."

As Mukuro read along the words, he also noticed the words were a particular dark red, like. . . blood. He walked up to the wall, touching where the words were written. Some of it was left on his fingers as Mukuro inspected the. Mukuro brought his index finger near his nose and attempted to figure out whose blood it was. Eyes widened in recognition. _"Chrome's,"_ he thought, wide-eyed. Face hardening, he stormed out, _"I should go tell Hibari. Hopefully he isn't too mad."_ The pineapple head paused, thinking about how he left without notice, and then continued to disappear into the mist.

At the Namimori Disciplinary Committee Headquarters. . .

The skylark woke up, noticing wet stains on the plain stationary in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he burned the paper with a look that just screamed, "BURN, BABY, BURN!" He walked out, breathing in gulps of the sweet night air, finding himself on the school roof. He lied down on the cool ground and closed his eyes.

"Hibari-chan~…Hibari?" Mukuro appeared in front of skylark's desk. "_Shit_," a cold hand of fear grasped his heart. "_not him too!"_ Pacing around, the magic user tried to think where else his lover would be. "_Um…where, where, where? Oh wait…the rooftop!"_ Finally getting an idea of where Hibari might be, he raced to the stairs leading to the roof, feeling the need of physical exertion to help fight back the anxiety.

Mukuro slammed open the door, and to his relief, there, sleeping on the roof was the raven head. "Hibari…thank goodness…" Tears formed in his eyes as he ran over to the head prefect and hugs the other tightly.

This motion woke up the chilly skylark. Feeling the familiar arms wrapped around him, he moved to hug back, but quickly stopped, noticing the other person was Mukuro. Hibari glared and then swiftly bashed Mukuro's head with his right tonfa.

The pineapple head, face full of surprise for a second, fell onto his side.

With a satisfied sigh, Hibari stood up and pulled his coat closer. He glared at the other before walking away. The raven head took out the cock ring and chucked it at Mukuro. The ring hit the magic user square on the head, and then clattered onto the roof.

"Ergh…Hibari…wait…" Mukuro struggled to stand up. He was about to run after Hibari when he noticed the cock ring. "…Eh?" But not wanting to waste anymore time, the magic user scooped up the ring and continuing to chase after the prefect.

Finally, after many sharp corner and roof jumps, Mukuro finally caught up with Hibari on top of a random three-story house roof. Grabbing the other's arm, Mukuro pulled the skylark into a hug, forcing the other to be unable to run away, only allowed to struggle. Scarlet colored the head prefect's face as he struggled with all the strength he had left. "Let go, herbivore! I command you to release me right now!" His eyes started watering, but they were not seen, as Mukuro could only see the back of Hibari's head.

"Hibari-chan…" The raven head finally stopped struggling and just stood there, clutching onto Mukuro's sleeves. Mukuro gently turned Hibari's face with his right hand, his left arm circling around the prefect's thin waist, and then pecked a kiss on the other's burning cheek. "Ne, Hibari, I'm cold…can we go back to your room? I have something to talk to you abo-"

It was then when Mukuro finally took notice of Hibari's almost-ready-to-spill tears.

"Hiba-" but the raven didn't allow Mukuro to finish. His grey eyes glared at the other's heterchromian eyes. "Hn." And with that, Hibari shoved Mukuro away from him, making the other sprawl on the roof, almost falling off. Hibari took this chance to run away. He leaped over to the neighboring 3-story roof, but Mukuro thought the gap between the roofs was too large, and this made him panic.

"…ugh…Hi-hibari?"

Mukuro rushed over to the edge of the roof, and sighed in relief when he saw Hibari land safely on the other roof. "Damn…I have to calm down…Hibari, wait up!" This time the magic user chased the other using teleportation. Mukuro grasped Hibari's hand, stopping the other once again. "Hibari, I really need to talk to you about something important!"

The skylark closed this eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "We're through, Mukuro." That was when Hibird flapped by singing the Namimori anthem. The yellow fluff started pecking Mukuro, distracting him, making the pineapple head release the other's hand in attempt to remove the bird from his face. Hibari smirked in triumph, but all of the sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his head, making him lose balance. Hibird continued pecking at Mukuro's face, not knowing the situation of his owner. Mukuro finally got the bird off his face, and that was the moment he saw his lover trip and start to descend towards the ground.

"HIBARI!"

Mukuro dived off the roof into the air, trying to grab hold of Hibari, who was temporarily busy with the pain in his throbbing head to even react to his fall. Three seconds before smashing headfirst into the ground, Mukuro his grabbed Hibari's arm. He pulled Hibari into a tight hug, and hit the ground on his side, taking most of the impact.

Hibari's pain finally subsided and it took him a while to take in the situation. When he grasped the situation, clear fluid started dripping out his eyes, fogging up his view. "What do you want, herbivore? Making me feel like I was something? Making me feel like _we_ were something?" Hibari paused to sniff. "…Baka… *punch* _baka *_punch* BAKAAA!" Tears were now streaming down Hibari's pale, but now a bit rosy, face.

To see Hibari cry so much was a shock for Mukuro (and to be punched in the face :P). He was at a loss for words for moment, but finally found his voice again. "Hi-hibari…" the magic user felt his eyes water too. He slowly sat up with one arm still around the other. Feeling that Hibari could break any second, he moved to hug the crying skylark and gently whispered into the other's ear. "Hibari…of course you are something to me…" Mukuro let go of the prefect, and instead, cupping his hands around Hibari's face, looking at him straight in the eyes with a determined look. "You are my precious; I would NEVER try to let you go…even if you push me away, I'll always pull you back, no matter what." The magic user smiled softly and lightly knocked his forehead against Hibari's. "I love you VERY much, and that will be true until my death…" Mukuro used his hand to brush Hibari's midnight hair out of his face, and then he gently pecked Hibari on the forehead.

All this little drama from Mukuro made the prefect's face scarlet red. Attempting to hide this, he turned his head to look away.

"So…did something happen to Chrome?"

"Oh, uh…she…was kidnapped…and I didn't know what to do…so I just came here to see if you knew what I should do…" Silence. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just troubling you…" Mukuro gave a small smile to Hibari. "Please remember, I will always love you." When said, he stood up and turned to walk away. Aaanndd…this left Hibari speechless. The prefect thought for a moment, and then came to a decision. He jumped up and ran at Mukuro, grabbing hold of his arm. "Where is she?"

"Hi-Hibari…" This made Mukuro smile softly at the skylark. "Thank you…er, I don't really know where it is, but considering it's you, do you know where the basement of Namimori's shopping district is? That is where Chrome supposedly is…"

Hibari shuddered in digust. "Oh…it's that place…well, I know where it is, so follow me…hurry!"

"Ah, hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fumei:<strong> (comes back from emo coerner) well, how u like it? so much drama, right? XD  
>sry, but thats sorta how me and kyoumen-san planned it~<br>oh, and kyoumen-san helped me (not really, i deleted them :P) type part of this  
>we had the story already planned out, but she started changing it...so i deleted them XD (ahaha, sucker, i wonder if she reads this ;))<p>

REVIEW PLZ! it would help me alot with my motivation ;)

and thank u reviewers/other pplz for waiting patiently for these chapters...


	10. Cursed Exit

Cursed Exit

**Disclaimer (courtesy of Kyoumen cuz i write awesome disclaimers):** *sigh, cracks knuckles, neck, back, etc.* Let's get started shall we? *passes out portfolios to lawyers in conference* As we can see gentlemen, *slides presented by projector* Amano Akira is the only one with a steady job producing chapters and getting paid for Reborn! manga. *points to wikipedia screenshot and other evidence* If you'll turn to page negative 1869.8059 *doesn't wait for fumbling idiots to notice it's only page 1 (the only page)* there is a list *list states "Kyoumen and Fumei do NOT own." repeatedly* that supplies the concrete evidence there is no reason to worry about copyright issues. Good bye. *leaves dumbfounded idiots* My job is done here, continue the story Fumei.

**Fumei: **hai, baka-senpai~! ^_^  
>a job well done on the disclaimer, as usual ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hibari shuddered in digust. "Oh…it's that place…well, I know where it is, so follow me…hurry!"<em>

_"Ah, hai!"_

Time-skip to 11am:

After walking down the flight of stairs, the two men finally arrived at the door of the basement. Mukuro was the first to break the heavy silence as he moved to open the door. "Well…we're here on time…are they? …Wait…I think I heard somethi-HIBARI, DUCK DOWN!" The magic user leaped towards Hibari, wrapped his arms around the other and brought him and the prefect down to the ground, into the relatively comfy room. A large fireball flew and crashed into the stairs where they were just standing.

The skylark raised an eyebrow from the ground, but then noticed their position on the floor, causing a pink blush to form. "Oi, get off me." Hibari tried to glare, but it turned out to be a pout in the pineapple head's view. "Kufufu…yes, my princess." When said, Mukuro pecked Hibari on the lips, and then pushed himself up from the ground, offering a hand to Hibari. The other's blush grew even more, and refused the helping hand, standing up.

Hibari talked while brushing off the unknown little particles off his pants. "What would they want with Chrome? Who is it anyways?" Then the raven head turned around with a smirk. "Not a pervert, right?" When said, he turned again to inspect the room.

"Who knows…I have to admit, Chrome is pretty cute…but not as cute as my Hibari."

This comment made Hibari whirl around to glare at the other, but the glare quickly changed into a surprised look. "Hibari? What's wro-"

"You're supposed to be dead…"

And then THAT comment made Mukuro turn around. Realizing who the figure by the door was, now both rescuers' eyes narrowed at the other man. Mukuro's eyes flashed with anger. "Ryuu…you…_bastard_… Damn it, where's Chrome?" Silver and heterchromian eyes searched the room for the purple-haired girl.

She was quickly found tied to a chair in a covered corner that both the two rescuers failed to notice. "Mu-mukuro-sama…" Tears welled up in her violet eyes before they closed into unconsciousness. The older magic user was pissed off that his Chrome was crying because of Ryuu. Mukuro softly whispered to the one that was next to him. "Hibari…are you willing to fight with me?" The skylark sighed in annoyance. "Guess I have no choice…" The raven head smiled evilly, while silver eyes glinted with anticipation to fight, but chose to turn around to walk over to the unconscious girl.

"Oh no, you don't! Your opponent is ME!" All of the sudden, Ryuu rushed towards Hibari and used an overhand slash with a large sword_*****_, only to find it deflected to the side by the prefect's tonfas. "Hn," He used this moment's time to note this wild person's physical appearance. Amidst the brown hair were golden streaks, and his bottle-green eyes glared at the other with irritation.

"Uke."

Mukuro was in danger of bursting out laughing at the prefect's comment.

"Definitely uke."

The magic user charged at Ryuu with his right eye spinning. He warned his lover with a, "Hibari, look away," but the victim-to-be caught on and also looked away from Mukuro's eyes. "Kufufu, we can't have that, now can we?" Mukuro's magical trident clashed with Ryuu's weapon, and with an advantage with strength, the pineapple head only needed one arm to hold against the other. The pineapple head took this benefit and used his free hand to grab Ryuu's chin and looked directly into the other's eyes. Ryuu fell to the ground screaming while clutching his head.

Hibari scoffed and looked away. "A pitiful herbivore _and _an uke." He stooped down, straddling Ryuu, who was still struggling with his fears. Mukuro walked towards the raven head with Chrome in his arms. "She's alright." The prefect's weapon roughly pushed the other's chin up. "What do you want with Chrome, Ryuu?"

The one lying on the floor groaned at the images of his past, but slowly came to. Hibari used his tonfa to whack Ryuu across the face. "Tell me…now."

"Ugghhhhh…I…wanted…to find Mukuro an-" No more was said as he was grabbed by the shirt and shoved against the wall. Hibari glared into the other's fearful eyes. "And? What would you do?" Ryuu struggled to reply. "Kill…Chrome…and…" And then he fell unconscious.

As the brunette fell limp, Hibari dumped him on the ground. "Oya oya…" Mukuro nudged the unconscious one's face with his foot. After confirming Ryuu was really not awake anymore, he caught the prefect staring at him. "Kufufu, jealous, Hibari?" Said person looked away with a tint of light pink on his cheeks. "Hn, you wish, herbivore…" This action made the magic user smile.

"Here, take Chrome-chan, I have some business to talk to Ryuu…" Mukuro handed the sleeping girl over to Hibari. He walked over to Ryuu, who just happened to gain conscious and tried to sit up, but was restrained by Mukuro's trident. "So, Ryuu…are you still not over _that_?" Bottle green eyes locked onto the other's heterochromian ones. A maniac smile spread on the brunette's face. "Pft-…HAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD OVER IT? AFTER ALL THIS TIME?" The smiling mouth pursed and spit at Mukuro's face. "Che…I had all that time to be stronger…and yet you're still stronger than me! AND you got yourself a vessal and a lover!" When said, he glared at the two.

SLAP.

"You are to not look at them like that." The magic user grabbed a mass of brown hair. "What did you think you would gain by killing Chrome and Hibari?" Silence…then a hysterical giggle disrupted the quiet. "Heh…hehe…hehehehehe…I believed that your heart would break into smithereens…and then when I came to fight you again, I would WIN. Hah…but I guess that's not really possible…well, maybe with Chro-"

SLAP.

Mukuro growled, "Don't even THINK about doing that again…!" Ryuu laughed like an insane person (he is one). "I wouldn't be so sure to kill me like that…besides…I've already done my special attack…" He smirked. "I've inserted my storm flames into Chrome. The special attribute of this storm allows me to be in control of her health. If I die, she dies. If I want her hurt, she will be in pain. If she touches someone else…"

The magic user paled at what Ryuu just said. "Damn it…HIBARI!" The prefect was watching over Chrome's condition while she was lying on a couch. He looked up at his name being called. "Hn?" Chrome started to gain conscious from the rapidly increasing pain and heat in her body. "I-ittai…Hibari-san…" Hibari changed his attention back to the girl, and then noticed Chrome's body being enveloped in Ryuu's red storm flames. "Oh shit…" A burn shaped like a katana formed on the young girl's neck.

"Mukuro…what the hell is this?" Hibari turned to Mukuro, looking for answers. A panicked look appeared on the magic user's face. "Chrome! …Hibari, you haven't been infected by the flames, right?" The other shook his head, seaching for any mark hinting infection. The magic user sighed in relief, and then faced Ryuu, who was watching the scene with interest. "Damn it…you bastard…why did you go through such measures in order to win against me?" Mukuro got pissed off when he saw the shrug with no care. "…TEME, I'LL MAKE YOU GO TO HELL IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I DO! …Gomenasai, Chrome-chan…" Right after when said, Mukuro slapped Ryuu across the face even harder than before.

Chrome, being able to feel Ryuu's pain, winced at the pain in her cheek. She rolled onto her side, back facing the concerned Hibari. "Muku…ro…sama…Hi-hiba…" Sweat was falling non-stop from her shivering body.

All of the sudden, the magic user noticed Hibari wince in pain. "Hibari?"

"Shit, Mukuro, I think I got infected..." The prefect clucthed at his left wrist, a searing pain growing. Mukuro glanced from Chrome's neck to Hibari's wrist. He sighed, "What do you want, Ryuu...?"

The brunette's expression turned even more insane if anymore possible. "Hehehe! I've won! I've hit Mukuro's weak spot! Hehehe! Hehehe! I, hehehe, want to, hehehe, talk to mukuro in, hehehe, private." Hibari looked at Mukuro, the other catching his gaze. "Don't worry, Hibari, I'll be fine." There was no reply or resistance as the magic user walked into a separate room with Ryuu.

The door was closed, as to make sure no one could hear the two talking.

"...Get on with it already. And no more of that creepy laugh." Mukuro sat down in a nearby chair, legs and arms crossed. "Hehe-...fine. Do you really want to know how to cure your vassal and loooover?" Ryuu's mouth twitched with exitement. "You have to kill yourself! ...Or have me kill you, that works too. When you die, then I'll release all the flames on both of them. Ooooorrr, you can just let them die in agony and live on yourself~!" The one speaking smirked in triumph. "So...what's it gonna be, Mukuro?"

The magic user glanced at the door. "...Fine, I'll kill myself. I don't want your filthy hands to be the last thing I'm gonna touch... Oh, before I do that, I want to talk to Hibari."

"Do what you want."

Mukuro stepped out of the room and noticed Hibari sitting outside next to the door. "Hibari, come here. I don't care if you have the flame on you." Gray eyes opened in surprise, but rose to look at the heterchromian ones at eye level. "Muku-...!" Before the prefect could say anymore, Mukuro wrapped his arms around the other. He cupped Hibari's face and then kissed him passionately.

Ryuu, who happened to be watching, got a minor nosebleed.

The pineapple head turned so his back was faced at Ryuu. He whispered closely to the trembling prefect, "Hibari...it's alright, I'm going to be fine." Tears formed in the prefect's pleading eyes. "But...you just said..."

"Baka...I'm not going to die that easily. My love for you won't allow me dying easy." Mukuro kissed the salty liquid not dripping out of the other's eyes, and then smiled jokingly. "I don't know whether i should be happy or sad that you're crying for me..."

From inside the random messy room, the brunette could only hear whispering and after while, and thought it was finally time to cut them off from their talking. "Oi, you stupid lovebirds, you're taking too long." Hibari glared at Ryuu and then slightly nodded at the magic user in front of him. He snuggled up to Mukuro, and then whispered, "I love you...please be careful..."

Mukuro stood up proud, walking towards Ryuu. Stopping, he pulled out his trident, piercing his skin so a thin trickle of blood flowed. Suddenly, Ryuu lost his crazed look. "Stop!" He ran up to Mukuro, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other holding back the trident. "Se-Senpai. ..a-a demon got p-planted in me. I d-don't know what the h-heck I was thinking. It started f-feeding me jealousy a-and hate, I couldn't s-stand seeing you with _t-them._ H-Help m-me...please..." Hibari, recovered from shock, knocked Ryuu off Mukuro, wincing as the troublesome storm user landed. "_Damn those storm flames!"_ he thought, turning to glance at Chrome, _"She felt it too." _Giving a quick slap to the shocked magic user, Hibari dragged the two pineapples behind him and stomped off to who-knows-where.

"Ryuu...he just...I didn't know at all..." He looked up at Hibari (who was still dragging the two). "Ne, Hibari...now that we left Ryuu, what are we going to do about the flames on you and Chrome?" A few moments of silence, then, "Do nothing." The skylark stopped, dropping Mukuro and Chrome near Namimori High. "He can't do anything without you there to hurt him."

Meanwhile, back at the basement, the demon inside Ryuu struggled to take over again. Ryuu had no energy left, and gave up fighting the demon for his body. He could feel the fiend smirk as he took over the brunette's body. "Man, he bashes hard." He scratched his head, stood up, and then walked out the room.

Rubbing his sore head, Mukuro replied uncertainly, "All right, if you say so, Hibari." He straightened up and then walked over to the retreating Hibari. The prefect chose to ignore the magic user as the other wrapped his arms him and pecked him on the cheek while whispering "I love you so much..." But then there was a reaction to when Mukuro let go and grasped the pale hand with the flame on it. The magic user planted feather-light kisses on the flame mark multiple times while muttering apologies. Pink burst on the prefect's pale face and then he pulled his hand away, quickly mumbled, "Idon'twanttogetyouinfected." He turned back to face the school, trying to cover whatever pink was left on his face. "Leave me be, I need time to think." Mukuro thought of following the prefect, but chose otherwise. "Alright then...I'll be in my base if you need me. It can be for any reason, even if you just want to see me...!" Hibari smirked, "Hn, don't think too highly of youself."

Somewhere over the non-existent rainbow:

The brunette had gained back control for a while, as seeing the demon was taking a nap from commanding the body to his will. He took out his sword from beneath a hidden panel in the area, and then stared at it while flipping it around in his view. While sighing, he positioned the sword over his left arm. "I can't keep doing this to Mukuro..." The demon bubble inside him, starting to wake up, feeling the sword in the owner's hand. Ryuu sliced his weapon into his forearm, but stopping it just enough so that it did not chop his arm off. He winced at the pain, then remembering again that Mukuro's lover and vassal could feel the pain too. "I'm so weak, I can't even stand the pain..." The brown head buried itself beneath his arms, bring his knees up to his chest.

Finally fully awake, the demon entered Ryuu's conscious. "Let me take over your body again. I can give you all the power you want." He started feeding images of the brunette with Mukuro and also multiple kinky lemon scenes. Ryuu pinched himself on his hand, and once again remembered that the others could also suffer the pain. "Shut up."

"Do you want me to make you relive your past?" There were flashes of pitiless faces of relatives, empty rooms, chains, blood. "URUSAI!" The brunette elbowed himself in the crotch, followed by bending over in pain. All of the sudden, his head shot up, facing the front. Emerald green eyes clouded, staring at the fantasies fed by the demon. Ryuu shook his head violently. "No, I can't...I can't...I CAN'T...!" Trembling hands grabbed a bunch of mussled brown hair, attempting to shake the images out of his mind.

The demon grinned, knowing he was winning. "You can. All you need is to allow me full access to your mind and body. I can make it all happen." While talking in Ryuu's conscious, he kept on feeding more lemon fantasies, creating them to feel more real. The brunette's nails dug into his palms. "No," He started trembling, using the last bit of will to push the fantasies away. "I can't...but I want him so bad...No. Can't think that way." Ryuu's weak resolution to no give in crumbled, his mind shutting down, and his body hit the ground with a 'thunk.'

Arms pushed its body up from the ground. Eyes blinked open, only to find it was now a bright red, just like the color of the storm flames that shot out of hands, but was now burning brightly on a nearby couch. Ruby eyes inspected the hand that just shot out the flames. "Hm, not bad." A rough voice now took place of a young man's voice. "Not bad at all. It's a shame he didn't train his body more...che, I'll have to deal with this useless body." Jumping out the second-floor window, flames surrounded the body, vanishing, but then reappearing safely on the dirt ground. The body's mouth curved into a smirk. _"As this boy dies in his feeling and physical pain, I will cause destruction to his dreams."_ Thin legs walked in a leisurely pace towards Namimori High.

"Target 1: Hibari Kyouya."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> sorta like zabuza's in naruto, yeah?

**Fumei:** so much OOC, whoops~ XD  
>I made this longer than usual cuz...i have been neglecting the fic...and i felt responsible for the long gap between my updates... -_-"<br>and that plan made my updating even longer XP  
>i blame the super long gap on this math class i go to...they give so much hw that i forgot bout the fic "orz<br>hope u like the little suspense and battle here :P

**Kyoumen: **Don't worry fans, it's just the awesome Kyoumen! Just kidding XD. Nice job Fumei. I have a quick/few requests to ask of the kind followers. I'm thinking of coming up with a multi-song-based fic. Listen to Your Heart by DHT will be the main one, maybe scraps and bits of Night of the Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars. If you have any songs to recommend or a pairing (boyxboy or boyxgirl NO YURI!) all will be taken into consideration. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Fumei:** (I have no idea wat baka-senpai is doing, so im gonna let senpai do watever for that one :P)


End file.
